Scared
by Arctimon
Summary: Two of the Titans terrorize tiny tots on the scariest night of the year. Happy Halloween! Slight BB/R.


_**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans is not owned by me. Neither is Halloween. I think._

* * *

 _ **Scared**_

"You don't think it's gotten slightly old by now?"

"Of course not! The kids love it!"

"Yeah, the screaming and fleeing in terror is sure indicative of that."

"Shh, I hear some more coming. I'm going to go get into position."

"Beast Boy, wait!"

Too late, he was already gone with a flap of his wings.

DING DONG!

Raven adjusted her witch hat and grabbed the container of candy off the table. "At this rate, all the kids in Jump City is going to avoid us like the plague."

DING DONG!

"All right, I'm coming," she said under her breath. She opened the door...

" _Trick or treat!_ " Standing in front of her were three kids dressed in their best Titans gear. The oldest one had tinfoil all on his body and a mock cannon on his arm, the young girl had a long pink shirt and pants with large buttons on her hands, and the youngest boy had a replica sidekick uniform.

"Well," Raven started, crossing her arms, "I wasn't expecting my fellow Titans to be back on such short notice."

"I _told_ you she would recognize us!"

Raven laughed as she started passing out candy. "Nice costumes, kiddos. Haven't gotten too many people out here tonight."

"See, John, I told you this place wasn't haunted!"

Raven's ears perked up. "Haunted, you say?"

"Yeah, he said this whole island is crawling with ghosts!" The youngest one squeaked. "Someone said they heard all sorts of stuff here earlier."

"Oh, it's not haunted."

The three kids together breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least, I don't think it is."

Almost as if on cue, a large hoot cut through the air, causing the oldest one to jump.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I'm sure it was just an owl." Raven put a finger to her cheek in mock thought. "Maybe."

A more pronounced hoot came directly above the group.

"Hope you kids don't believe in ghosts."

The howl of a wolf was now almost upon them, jolting the kids into a panic.

"Or werewolves."

"Aaahhh!"

The three kids ran off into the distance, miraculously hanging onto their bags of candy.

Raven chuckled to herself as she reentered the Tower, only to find Beast Boy perched on the counter, with that devilish grin on his face.

"Face it, Raven; you love it."

She rolled her eyes at his statement, but couldn't really deny his statement. "OK, it's a _little_ humorous. I'll give you that. You might want to cut back on the howling a little bit, though."

"I knew you'd come around."

Ravel glanced at the computer clock. "Yeah, and it only took half the night. You're lucky Robin changed his mind about being on patrol tonight."

"I got you off of patrol for this, remember?"

"...No."

Beast Boy grimaced. "Oh, yeah. Whoops. Must've slipped my mind."

"Did you purposefully get me off of patrol so that I would be stuck home with you?"

"Not entirely." He looked at her costume up and down. "The other part is that Star doesn't look as good in a witch costume."

"You son of a-"

"Witches don't use that kind of language, Raven." Beast Boy waved a finger at her. "Think of the kids."

Raven's eyes started glowing purple. "Oh, there's only one thing I'm thinking about doing right now."

Another group of kids came around the corner outside, with a ghost in the lead.

"I know those guys before said something about this island being haunted, but I don't believe it. Not even for a second!"

CRASH!

The bold kid was now running away as fast as his legs would carry him, with the rest of his group tailing behind. If they had turned around, they would've seen a green-skinned teen jumping out of the window, being chased by what appeared to be a witch emitting dark energy around her.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Raven yelled. "I thought you liked being scared!"

"Not like this!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Happy Halloween, everyone! Just a quick little thing I wanted to get out in time for the holiday. Be careful when getting all of your candy tonight, and be mindful of werewolves and all sorts of other scary things, because it may just be Beast Boy in disguise.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
